tears of midnight: all
by anna at midnight
Summary: ive put all of my chapters together, please dont kill me, im new at this! i am sorry to all of thoes who i have annoyed with my not knowing how do the chapter thing, ans please read my storie and reivew, and dont kill me because im a bad speller! (takes b


Hello, I'm anna. ( Not the character though. ( Hiei: get on with the story! Me: fine! Let me do that other thing'y first though. Hiei: what other thing? Me: this! (Kisses hiei, runs away) Hiei: get back here! (Chases) Me: (runs by camera) i...Do...Not.own.. any...of ..the...Yyh.characters.(pouts)...But..i...do..own..anna!.( Hiei: damn you! Me: (runs) .on with the story!...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears of midnight.  
Ch.1  
  
Anna sat down to her homework. Thinking about all of the day's events. She had gotten into a fight with her best friend earlier this morning, got into a fight at school with a gang, (and won) got into a fight with a teacher, got detention, and finally, came home and got into a fight with her mother. ' Why am I having such a bad day? What did I do to deserve this?' she finished her homework and went to bed, having eaten dinner already. The next day.  
  
" AAAHHH! IM LATE FOR SCHOOL! " Anna took off for school, having missed the bus. ' why didn't my alarm clock go off? This is just going to be another bad day isn't it?' Running full speed down the block, she took a corner and was almost hit by a car. "AAAHH! " She dodged and started running again, for Anna, running to school, (which is about two miles away), wasn't a problem. ' Good thing I'm in track' she thought as she entered school grounds. She ran up halls and to her first period class, jumping into her seat just as the bell rang. ' SAFE! ' She thought with a goofy smile on her face. The teacher started to drone and she put her headphones on, ignoring everything and everyone, while staring out the window. 'There's nowhere like home, there's nowhere like home! Damn, its not working.' She was interrupted from her thoughts by a shadow flitting across the window. ' Shane! ' Anna perked up making her best 'sick' face, she told the teacher that she didn't feel good. On her way to the bathroom, she jumped out a window, landing lightly on her feet. She ran around the side of the building, almost colliding with Shane. " Shane! I missed you so much? Where were you for so long?" she hugged him, to which he responded by stiffening. She looked up at him, (being really short), to see that he wasn't smiling. He looked sad? " What's wrong shane? " she asked worried. He looked down at her, gently pushing her away from him. " I'm sorry Anna, but we can't see each other any more."  
  
Anna's per.  
  
My heart broke when I heard those words, " we cant see each other any more" I looked at him shocked, "what do you mean Shane? " He looked at me sadly, " I don't love you any more, I'm going to spirit world." (he's a fire demon) "We wont see each other any more, ever.." he flitted away, his sent lingering, teasing my nose. I dropped to my hands and knees, tears dripping off of my face. ' I don't love you any more.' I broke down, crying into the ground. 'Why dose he have to leave? Why doesn't he love me any more?' I sat there crying until the second period bell rang. I stood up, forcing my face into an emotionless mask. Then I went and got my bag, left the school and started to walk home.  
  
Yusuke per.  
  
Mean while.  
  
Yusuke sat on the school's roof waiting for school to end. " Hello Yusuke." A bubbly voice said behind him. "Hello botan, what's the kid want now?" he asked. " Well, koenma has a new assignment for you." Yusuke sighed, he knew that his vacation was over but he didn't feel like going after some demon right now. "Ok, take me to him."  
  
Later.  
  
After everyone had gathered, (hiei, kurama, kuwabara, and Yusuke.) koenma told them their mission. Koenma, in his teenage form, turned to a screen behind him. " This is your target. " A boy popped up onto the screen, " he's the demon your after" the demon had short spiky green hair, his eyes were a bright yellow color and he was an average male height of 6-1" (ok...not so average) " he is believed to be working for some of my fathers worst enemies. So far he has destroyed two Maki towns and half a forest." " So we have to go after this guy with absolutely no info on him?" Yusuke said. " Yes and no." A girl popped up on the screen next. She had shoulder length orange hair and surprisingly bright blue eyes, her face was oval shaped and she had the perfect complexion. Kuwabara started to drool and it looked as if hiei wanted to beat him bloody. " wow, she's pretty.." Yusuke ignored kuwabara, staring at the picture. " So who's she?" " she's an ordinary human, but it was rumored that she has been dating him. Her names Anna windlen." Yusuke looked at everyone in the room. " ok, so we just go and make her tell us where he is, (hiei had a happy look on his face from the thought) she's human, shouldn't be to hard. Where dose she live? " Koenma looked worried, " well you see its going to be a little harder than that, you see, she lives in America. But don't worry ive got your plane tickets ready, and boton will be coming with you. Be ready by tomorrow."  
  
Anna's per.  
  
It took me an hour to get home, my mom wasn't there so I went for a walk. When I back it was 11:30, so I went to bed. The next morning I woke up, telling my mom that I was off to school. I went to the park instead, sitting by the lake and thinking about Shane. ' why would he just leave? He always told me that he loved me, . mabey he found someone else. no! I won't believe that! He wouldn't just desert me like that! He loved me, . I know he did..' Anna slapped herself for thinking such things. If Shane didn't want her then she wouldn't want him! ' I'm _not_ going to sit around and sulk over being dumped! I don't need him, or anyone for that matter! I'm not a girly girl! ' she got up walking back towards home, pushing all thoughts of Shane out of her mind. She felt like crying, but wouldn't let herself. She was too proud to cry. She thought of something, 'I'll go to spirit world! I'll make Shane tell me why he doesn't love me anymore! ' She made her mind up, she didn't care if she got hurt any more, she was already hurt. She walked towards Shane's friend's house, he (being a demon) would know how to get to spirit world. As she walked she felt like she was being followed, she looked behind her to see two boys following her. One was short, (like her) and the other was taller. The short one was wearing all black and had spiky black hair, while the tall one was wearing all red, (Ish) and had crimson red hair. She turned around, ready to ask what they wanted. They walked up to her, " hello, I'm kurama. This is hiei." Kurama pointed to hiei. He grunted, "hn." Hiei seemed to like glaring at her, she didn't know why, so she glared right back. "what?!" she asked hiei. He grunted, " hn, stupid ningen." Confused she looked to kurama, he seemed to be laughing. she asked him, " what's a nin-gen?" " If you will follow us we will explain everything." He motioned for her to follow the already walking hiei. ' Uh?' visions of herself being tied up and tickled to death flashed through her mind. She shook her head, ' that wont happen.' She walked after them.  
  
Hiei's per.  
  
The girl with us looked rather weak, but then, she was a human after all. hiei slapped himself mentally, he should not be thinking about that ningen. All they need from her is information.which he would extract from her in due time.  
  
Anna's per.  
  
I walked silently behind kurama, thinking about why they wanted to talk to me. 'I don't know them, so I should be afraid. right? But I'm not, for some bizarre reason I know that I'm safe. strange.' I saw hiei look at me funny, out of the corner of my eye. ' what was that about?' l looked right back at him, daring him to call me a nin-gen again. He looked away, snorting. .. It seemed like ages walking to kurama's house, when we finally got there he looked back and said, "I would appreciate it if you called me Shuiichi while we are at my house, okay?" I nodded, wondering why. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: (grins) cliffy. Heh Heh. Hiei: shut up and write the next chapter. Me: no. I'll leave you hanging for a while. Heh Heh. just kidden. Hiei: damn ningen. Me: IM NOT A HUMAN! (Tail twitches) I happen to be full elf. Hiei: then why do you have a tail? Me: SHUT UP! (Pouts) Hiei: baka.. Me ya know ya love me! (Hugs hiei) Hiei: (struggles) LEMMEGO! Me: no. ( Hiei: yes! Me: no. ( Hiei: DAMN YOU! Me: (grins evily)  
  
Me: hey everyone! ( Hiei: hn... Me: (looks at hiei) want some sweet snow? ( Hiei: WHERE? Me: give me a hug first. ( (Thinks) *I'm so evil. * ( Hiei: (grumbles) fine! (Hugs anna) sweet snow! NOW! Me: (giggles) here you go.( (Hands him ice cream) * how cute! * Hiei: (eats sweet snow) anna doesn't own any of the yyh characters. She dose own anna though...(takes deep breath). Me: thanks hiei...( ON WITH THE STORY! (  
  
Ps. (their still in America, kurama's mother came along. They're all staying in the same house. ) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tears of midnight..  
Ch. 2  
  
Anna's per.  
  
I'm sitting in some stranger's house, waiting to hear what they want from me. Kura- I mean Shuiich is calling some friends of his, he says to come and talk to me. Hiei sat down in the windowsill as soon as we came in, I think he's ignoring every one. Shuiich came and sat back down, his mother came in with some tea, then left again. They started to ask me questions, first about where I was born and eventually about if I had ever seen demons. I was quite surprised about that last question, I fidgeted in my seat on the couch. 'Shane told me never to speak of him. He's a demon, but how do these guy's know about demons?' I was quite confused and fidgety. A knock at the door left me with only hiei, he passed the time by glaring at me, I looked away, it was really rude to stare. Shuiich came back in with two other boys and a girl. Both boys were wearing jeans, and sweatshirts, the girl was wearing a summer dress. One of the boys was tall and a red head, the other was as tall as shui- (screw it!) Kurama, and had slicked back black hair. The girl had blue hair, and a personality that can be explained no other way - bubbly. I snapped out of my thought's, the blue haired girl sat down beside me on the couch. The others sat in chairs, looking at me. " So did you ask her yet?" the tall one asked, he was speaking to kurama. "No, kuwabara, I didn't." I mentally took down his name, waiting for others. The girl next to me noticed and said, " oh, dreadfully sorry, we haven't told you our names." She pointed them out as she went, " that is kuwabara, that is Yusuke and I'm boton." I nodded, " hi." They nodded back at me. There was a long silence, kurama finally broke it. " We need to ask you something..." looking at him i nodded. " We need to know if you have ever been involved with a demon before?" i choked, my eyes getting wider. " Why w-would you ask t-that?" he looked at me funny, " we are spirit detectives, we believe that you are seeing is the demon we are after." Yusuke spoke to me next, "we need to know where he is, he's been working for the bad guy's." I was stunned, they already knew about Shane and me. So how come they didn't know that he had left me? All i could do was hold in my tears. I stood up, walking to the door. I heard someone move and a hand clamped around my arm. My face was covered up by my bangs, so they couldn't see the pain in my eyes. I stopped my hand on the doorknob. "I don't know where Shane is, he left me yesterday. We are no longer a couple. Go speak to James, he knows where Shane is." I shook the hand off of my arm, i knew it was hiei, i could smell him. I walked out the door, not caring if anyone followed me. 'Shane, why are they after you? What have you done...oh, Shane...'  
  
Hiei's per.  
  
The girl, anna, stiffened at the mention of her boyfriend. She stood up walking to the door, i went after her. I grabbed her arm, ready to tell her that she wouldn't be going anywhere until she told us where the demon was. But she spoke before i could, "i don't know where Shane is, he left me yesterday. We are no longer a couple. Go speak to James, he knows where Shane is." She shook me off, walking out the door and into the night. "Hn.." i considered following her, 'I'll wait till she thinks she's alone.' I joined my companions, talking about 'Shane'.  
  
Anna's per.  
  
I walked halfway home before deciding to go to James's house. I went and got my bat, ' he'll need a little persuading to tell me where Shane is!' When i got there, i rang his doorbell, hiding my bat until i was in the house. James answered the door, looking sleepy. " Anna?" he said rubbing his eyes, "what are you doing here at this hour?" i looked at him, putting on my best sad face. "James,...Shane-he d-dumped me!" i pretended to start crying, hoping that he would invite me in. he did, sitting me on a couch and bringing me some coffee. I looked up at him, and asked him what i wanted to know, "could you tell me where he is?" he sighed, having a weakness for girls, "ya, ill tell you. But why do you want to know?" this time i really did start crying, letting the tears flow. " I-i want to ask him why. I want to know why he would just stop loving me!" i covered my face with my hands, sobbing quietly. Then i straightened myself up, wiping my tears away. I looked James in the eyes, "please..." he gave in, "ok, first of all you can't get into spirit world alive, you have to either die first or go in spirit form. I can help you with that. When you get there, you have to go to the Maki. Shane should be there, in a building labeled, 'shadow nest'. Once you find him you'll have about an hour to talk to him, any longer and you'll die. Do you understand?" i nodded. " Go home and come back in an hour, I'll have every thing prepared by then, hurry." I hurried home, packing anything that i thought i would need. Then i hurried back to James's house.  
  
Hiei's per.  
  
I followed anna to her home, she left and i followed her to a different house. She rang the doorbell and a boy came to the door. 'A demon.' I sat by the window listening and heard quite a bit of information. 'So she really didn't know where he was.' He teleported back to the house they were staying at, he had quite a lot to tell them.  
  
Anna's per.  
  
I came back to James's house, he had every thing set up. There were candles setup all over the room, a mat in the middle of the floor and a dagger sitting by it. I was nervous but not afraid. He instructed me to lie down on the mat. He said that he would put me into a state of sleep and i would be in that state until he pulled me out. I laid down, he took the dagger and poked my thumb with it, and he used the blood to draw a symbol on my forehead. As soon as he was done i felt myself falling, but not down, i was falling up. I could see my body, then the house, then the whole neiborhood below me. I closed my eyes, and soon my feet touched ground. I opened my eyes and ran to the maki town in front of me.  
  
Authors per.  
  
As anna ran tword the maki town, yusuke and the others were just getting to building marked 'shadow nest'. They arrived just as 'shane' was laeving. Shane stopped in his track's. he turned to meet his hunter's, " well, you've finally came for me? Dont expect me to willingly give myself over though. Im stronger than you think.." the spirit detectives all looked at each other, smiling like fools. They all thought that this battle would be easy...  
  
Anna's per.  
  
I got to the village and looked for the building 'shadow nest'. It was nowhere in sight. I turned a corner and gasped, kurama and his friends were fighting shane. I ran to the out skirts of the battle ground, angery and frightened at the same time. I cried out to shane, "shane!" he was caught off garud. Yusuke, who he was fighting, punched him hard in the stomach. I shouted again, getting eveyones attention. I ran into the battle, throwing myself in between yusuke and shane. "stop yusuke! I still have to talk to him!" everyone looked stunned, especially shane. I turned to him, meeting his eyes. "shane, why are you changeing? What was wrong with the life you already had?!" he looked at me as if i was the biggest mistake he had ever made. He said, "in the life i had, i was weak. Now im much stronger, i have power now. You being human wouldent understand, you dont know what its like to have power coursing through your veins. Its pure power! I could destroy the world and no one could stop me!" i backed away from him, this wasnt the same shane that i had loved, this wasnt even shane! This was a monster. All he craved was power. He grinned at me, it was such an evil grin that i backed away even more. He spoke in a deadly voice, " but anna, oh anna, i did love you once. And i have a plan, i was going to come and get you when this was all over," he waved at yusuke and the others, " and then you could be like me." I was going to back away more, but he grabed my arm, "you see anna, i have this poiseon that will turn humans into demons. I will give it to you, then we will be the same. We can be together for ever." I flinched as his hand tightened on my arm, behined me i heard yusuke and the others scream for him to let me go. I spoke to him, my voice a whisper, " you aren't shane. Shane would never do this. You arnt my shane!" he growled, his hand clawing my arm, "let me GO!" i screamed, an electricity raced from his hand, into my body. I fell to my knee's, he was still holding my arm. Pain raced through my system, making my eyes water. I looked into his eyes, speaking through gritted teeth, " YOU ARNT SHANE!" i passed out, only briefly seeing hiei attack the false shane. i woke up in someone else's house. I dident care, i just layed there, not careing. I heard someone snort, then speak to me, " that was vary stupid of you girl." It was hiei, i dident care, i stared at the ceiling waiting for him to speak again. He did, " how could you still have feelings for that bastard?" i giggled, for that was exactly what he was, a bastard. " I don't love him anymore, he's not the same guy i first met..." he snorted, apparently curious, " how did you meet him in the first place?" i told him, not like i was supposed to hide anything anymore. " i was twelve, i had just been in the hospital for pneumonia and the doctors said that i should get better. My mom took me home, and that night i a seizure, i must've died. But there wasn't any heaven or hell, i was in a field. I sat there and cryed because i was lost, a boy came out of the woods and asked me why i was crying. I told him that i must have died and i was lost. He smiled and said that i wasn't dead. That i i had died i wouldn't be here. He brought me back to my body, i was in a sort of coma. When i came out of it, i was sad that he wasnt there. The next day at school he showed up. We did it every day, he would run past the window, and i would go and see him." Hiei seemed to be absorbing that, he walked to the end of the bed i was in, sitting down on the end. " so he was interested in a human. Of all the female demons out there he chose a human girl?" i sat up, i had never thought of that before. Why had he chosen me? Im just a human... i looked at hiei, who looked at me. "i dont know why he chose me.." i looked out the window, "probably just a sick game of his, and i was just a pawn."  
  
Hiei's per.  
  
No matter how much he tried to deny it, this human girl was starting to grow on him. She wasn't afraid of him. She hadn't been afraid of Shane. She was braver than most demons he knew. She seemed to understand that shane had gone insane with power. She didn't persue him now that she under stood. He mentally slapped himself again. "She's still a ningen." She looked at me, something in her eyes was funny, it almost seemed like she was looking at me in respect? " you know hiei, you don't show it often, but... your really smart." He was so surprised that he almost fell off the end of the bed. 'What?, had she just complimented me' he was at a loss of words, he just stared. She looked at him, "what?" he thought, 'dear god! I hope im not blushing!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
me: (giggles) hee hee, that was fun! ( hiei: DAMN YOU! I don't blush! Me: ( hee hee hee! Hiei: ARRGGG!!! (stalks off) Me: oh well.wait and see! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Anna fall off a cliff? Will hiei explode into thousands of tiny pieces? Will Yusuke lick milk from a cat's bowl? Who knows? You'll have to find out for yourselves! (  
  
Me: hey yal! Here's ch. 3! ( Hiei: ya know I'm really Staten to love you! (hugs anna) Me: I love you to hiei! (hugs back) ( Real hiei: (walks in) what the! Who's that!? Me: oops! ( this is my hiei clone! )(hugs) ( Hiei clone: I love you anna! (kisses) Hiei: what the $@%*&*%#@!!!! Get off of her! Your not supposed to kiss her! You traitor! (Draws sword, cut's clone in half) Me: AAAHHH!! Hiei! Noooo!! ( Hiei: (grabs anna, ties her to chair) no more writing for you! (grumbles) Me hiei! Untie me!( Hiei: (duck tapes her mouth closed) shut up! I'll write the story from here! Me: MMMPPPHHH!! (translation) 'DAMN YOU HIEI!!' Hiei: anna does not own any of the YYH charecters, she dose own anna, mabey. (grins evily) Me: (shakes in fear) (  
  
Tears of midnight.  
Ch. 3  
  
Anna's per.  
  
As soon as I was better I was up and around. I had trouble explaining to my mother why I was gone for so long. She dident take the exuse that I went to spiret world for two days. I had woken up still in spirit form, the guys took care of me untill I was returned to my body. After that hiei directed them to james's house, he was gone and I was still asleep. When I had woken up, they told me that they had had to sneak through my window to talk to me. My mother dident allow boys in the house. They told me that since I had gone and gotten myself involved in their mission, I would have to speak to their 'boss'. Boton came and said that she would take me to see him, the others would already be there. She tried to tell me that I could go tomarrow, but I refused. There was an important mission that I goofed up, I wasn't gong to take my time and mess it up more! She smiled and nodded, grabing an oar out of nowhere and telling me to hop on. The ride there was fun, boton went faster than any sane person would have, but then again any sane person wouldent belive that I was flying on an oar! We raeched a giant castle like thing, it was big but more like a building. As we entered boton advised me to be polite and be respectful. I was of coures going to be respectful! This was the guy who decided on wheather you went to heaven or hell! we entered and went through a giant mouth looking door, on the other side there were dozens of oger looking things running around filing papers and things. I was surprised but dident show it, I kept my face blank. We entered a large room, boton reminded me of my manners again, saying " now don't laugh at him, hes not what some people expect for a ruler." I noted this, keeping my face straight as we entered. I looked around, not seeing anyone. A voive spoke down by my feet, "ahem! Down here." I looked down into the face of a child. I felt like falling over, but stood straight smiling and kneeling to shake his hand. But as I started he suddenly exploded into a tall teenager. "Ahhhh!", I jumped back, bumping into someone, "AHHH!" I turned arouned to see hiei, behined me with the others as well. They were all girning like fool's, I turned back to the now taller than me boss. "hi, im-" he interupted me, "I know who you are, im koenma. We need to speak about your boyfriend." I could have killed him right then, I turned red hissing at him, "HE, inst my BOYFRIEND!" I walked to a chair, stiitng down and glowering at the floor. Koenma had just insulted me, to think that I would still have anything to do with that monster! The nerve! "hmmph!" koenma sat at the desk in front of me, looking in a file. "after your little act of love." Yusuke and kurama had to hold me down so as not to kill him, human or not. "it appears that he has come up with a plan for you. One of our spies over heard him speaking with his leader." He pulled out a tape recorder, "he got this and sent it to us before he was found and killed." He pressed play a voice came on over the tiny speaker, "koenma sir, this is 132. I have found the demon in this conversation," the voice switches to shane's, " the human girl will be the perfect vessle for the power we seek. She can contain it untile we are ready for it to awaken. All we have to do is make sure she drinks this poison, it will turn her into the half demon we need." The voice is cut away, running feet are heard then a ear pircing scream. Scilence... "so you see, you are now as involved as we are. You have gotten yourself stuck in their mission." Koenma pointed to the group behined me. "you will have to stay here unitle we can figure out what to do with you." I nodded, there was on exuse for what i had done, even if i hadent known that i did it. I had made the spirit detectives case harder, if not worse. I got up, asking two final things. "that is fine, all i need to know is where im giong to be staying and what i will tell my mother." He nodded to boton,"she has every thing under controle." Boton motioned me to follow her, i did thanking the hevens that they dident just throw me out into the world, into shanes hands. " this is where you will be staying untile this matter is fineshed." She directed me to a door marked 267. "thank you boton." She nodded and left, leaving me all alone in my new home, for awhile at least. I went and sat on my bed, falling back i went into a light slumber. i woke up to the sound of my door being shut. I rubbed my eyes looking around the room. Yusuke was sitting in a chair by my door. "good morning." He smiled and waved, confused i waved back. "what are you doing here?" he smiled even brigger. "the kid wanted someone to watch over you during the night, so you dont sneak off." I gave him a funny look. "why would i go and do a thing like that?" the door opened and hiei walked in. "because your human. Koenma wants to see you." He spoke to yusuke, who grinned and as he was closing the door said, " now dont you two start making out while in gone!" hiei kicked the door, sending it flying shut just as yusuke ducked out. " baka." I looked at hiei, "baka?" he snorted, "it means idiot." "oh." There was a long eerie silence between us. I could swear that i could hear the dust hitting the floor. "so you and kurama are demons right?" he looked at me out of the corner of his eye. "yeah." "shane he's a half demon." Hiei looked interested. "what do you mean." I felt that i should tell him everything that shane had told me. "shane is half wolf ana half cat. He has a weakness to water. He absolutly hates the stuff. He also cant stand bugs, they creep him out." Hiei looked suspiciously at me. "why are you telling me this now?" i blinked, "i dont know. I just think it might help you out." It was his turn to blink, his face turned sour. " so you think that we would fight him by throwing water on him then by covering him with bugs?" i blinked again, " no i guess not..." thankfully yusuke entered at that moment. " hey hiei koenma wants to see all of us now," he pointed to me, "that includes you."  
  
Me: another cliffy! ( Hiei: you are evil. Me: ( ya, I know! ( Hiei: any way, what are you doing to anna and me? Me: I'm going to make you have little hiei babies! ( Hiei: WHAT!? Me: just kidding! You will fall in love! ( Hiei: NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! Me: yes I can, I'm the author! ( Hiei: I'LL KILL YOU! (Draws sword) Me: AHHH! NO! I WAS KIDDING! (Runs away) Hiei: (grumbles) next; ch. 4 (stalks off) *she was supposed to still be tied up!* Me: (shouts from distance) im the author, I can do anything! ( (fly's around room) WWWEEEEE! ( Later..(  
  
Me: I don't feel like speaking today. Read.( Hiei: she doesent own anything. (  
  
Tears of midnight ch. 4  
  
Anna's per.  
  
When we got to koenma's office, we met a sore sight. Kuwabara had been attacked, he had lumps all over his face. Koenma was asking him what happened. "Who jumped you?" kuwabara looked shaken, " a whole heard of girls came out of the bushes and clobbered me!" Yusuke finished for him, " and since he's an idiot that won't beat up girls, I had to save him." I was thinking, ' if they were attached then why isn't Yusuke beaten up to?' I looked up, interrupting their conversation. "Yusuke, why don't you have any bruises like kuwabara?" he looked at me funny, "I don't know. None of them came after me. Why?" I gave him a look that said duh! "Kuwabara has a thing about fighting girls right?" everyone nodded, "well if a horde of girls attacked your friend wouldn't you think that they would have attacked Yusuke to! Why would they attack kuwabara anyway!" hiei and kurama were catching on, " so it was a set attack then. They didn't go after Yusuke because they were only after kuwabara." I nodded, turning to Yusuke, "how did you get rid of them?" He thought back, "well I just punched them. They all disappeared after I hit them." I pieced it all together, " AH-HA! It's got to be Shane! He used that trick on me once. He would create an alter image of himself, and send it with me when he was busy!" everyone looked stunned, koenma's pacifier dropped out of him mouth. "How did you get to that conclusion? It would have taken me a whole day to get to that!" I giggle, simply responding with, " I'm really smart! (" everyone sweat dropped. Koenma smiled, "I do believe anna, that you will be a bigger help to this mission." I smiled at the compilment, but I quickly recovered, " thank you koenma, but this is far more seriouse than you think. If girls are kuwarara's weakness, then I belive that's what the demon might be going after. You'll all have to be carfull from now on." Hiei snorted, "I don't have a weakness." I turned to him, very serious. " hiei, I would like to see you later today." I turned and walked back to my room, giggling to myself for acting as a boss. 'that was fun! I like ordering people around!(' I waited in my room, waiting for hiei or someone for that matter! When he finally came in I was laying half way off of my bed, my head on the floor. He looked at me, snorting. He leaned against the door, waiting for me to speak. I sat up trying veinly to regain my boss-like composer. I ended up giggling my ass off, turning a fine pinkish color I crossed my legs and finally spoke. Hiei was getting ready to leave. " hiei, earlier you said that you have no weakness? Right?" he snorted and sat down in a chair, "yes that's right. Is this a interrogation now?" I gave him a look, " no and yes. You do have a weakness. Want to know what it is?" he looked annoyed but nodded curious. " you have a soft heart!" he choked taken by surprise. " WHAT!?" I looked at him slyly, "you have a soft mushy heart." I realized that I might have been wrong when I found myself hanging by the back of my shirt out of my window, 5 stories in the air! "Heh heh. Um hiei, um could you mabey bring me back inside?" he smirked, "not until you tell me you were wrong. That I don't have a soft heart." I was always known for being stubborn, it didn't help me now. " no! I wont take it back. You do have a soft heart and you just don't know it-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!" with a growl he had let go of my shirt, sending me falling 5 stories into a moat.  
  
Later when I had collected all of myself out of the moat and dragged myself up to my room, I found out that hiei in fact didn't have a heart at all. I opened my door, looking very much like a drowned cat with my hair sticking up in all directions. Hiei was sitting in my window sill, he looked at me as I entered. " have a good swim?" I gave him my best 'go shoot yourself' look and replied. "ok, so you don't have a soft heart. But you do have a weakness!" The servants were knocked out of the way as anna ran screaming down the hall. Closely followed by hiei, swinging his kantan madly. "HIEI! STOP! I TAKE IT BACK! I TAKE IT BACK!" all she got in repli was a growl and, " DIE!" anna rushed past kurama and Yusuke, bolting down a hall to her left. As hiei went by, Yusuke called after him, "whats the matter, she refuse to kiss you or something?" he had a foolish grin on his face. Hiei stopped for a second, glaring death at yusuke, "your next!" then he took off after anna, leaving a very confused yusuke behind him.  
  
Anna's per.  
  
I found a place to hide in a room with absolutely no light I could find. It was all good until remembered hiei's jagon eye. 'Crap! He can see me in the dark with that thing!' I heard footsteps go running by my door, sighing in relief I stood up, running my hands along the walls until I found the light switch. I flipped it on looking for a second way out. 'Ah, a window!' there was a window a little higher than me. I climbed up and sat on it, one leg in and one leg out. 'it's a little to high for me to jump.' I saw a ladder like thing and was considering jumping to it when I heard the door open. I looked and saw hiei standing there, a devilish look apon his small face, (ok so she's as small as he is, so what!) "anna, your in for it now!" he stepped in shutting the door behind him. "there's nowhere to run now." With an eepp! I took my chances and jumped for the ladder. I grabbed it and started to climb. Since I was wearing a skirt I thought hiei wouldn't follow me, but I was wrong again. He climbed on and started after me, not in the least bit worried that he could see my undies. "HIEI! IM WEARING A SKIRT!" I tried to cover myself up, letting go of the ladder. I was blushing bright red and I only started to wobble when I realized what I had done. "ACK!!" I frantically grabbed for the ladder, missing and falling into the moat again. But of course I did get a few words in, as I passed hiei I shouted, "pervert!" and " BASTARD!" Once I had dragged myself back up to my room, soaking for the second time that day, I found not hiei but a rose on my windowsill. "I wonder who put this here?" I changed my clothes and put the flower in a glass. ' I'll ask kurama what kind of flower it is tomorrow." I sat up in my bed looking at it, it was blue, i had never seen a blue rose before. It had reddish swirls on each petal, and it was velvet to the touch. "Hmmm." I fell asleep looking at it.   
  
  
  
Anna didn't wake up the next morning, she seemed to be in a very deep sleep. When she didn't show up for up for breakfast everyone got a little worried. " Shouldn't she be here by now? (" yes she should, will one of you go check on her?" koenma was busy stuffing his face with pancakes. "Sure I'll go!" kuwabara got up and bounced into Anna's room. She was still asleep in bed, he went over shaking her a little. "Hey Anna, wake up. Your missing food!" when she didn't respond he shook her a little harder. "Anna?" she didn't make a sound, she seemed to be dead. *Gasp!* "she's dead!" he ran out of the room, telling the others. At first they all looked at him like he was insane, with food hanging out of their mouths. Then there was a mad dash to Anna's room. They all burst in, Yusuke going over to Anna, kuwabara frozen in the doorway, kurama could smell poison and went searching for it, and hiei went over to the flower. "What's this?" he was about to pick it up when kurama shouted, "don't!" he used his rose whip to destroy the flower and shouted to everyone, "we have to get out of here! That plant is poisonous!" there was another mad scramble out the door, Yusuke carrying Anna. Once they were safely in another room, kurama checked Anna. "She's been around that flower to long, the poisons in her blood." Koenma entered a worried look on his face. " I have some bad news- hey what's wrong with Anna?" he rushed over to her side along with all the others. "She's been poisoned."  
  
Me: CLIFFY!( Hiei: stupid. Me: sorry, I'm hyper!( Hiei: baka. Me: BYE!!!(  
  
Me: hi. Hiei: she just woke up. She dosent own anything. Me: *yawn* ...read....story....(falls asleep) Hiei: guess i'll write the story then. (grins) ( ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
tears of midnight.  
Ch. 5  
  
Anna's per.  
  
Anna sat atop the roof of koenma's castle. She had just recently woken up from her spelled sleep. When kurama had taken her as a patient, he had had to deal with her frequent seizures, and muscle spasms. Hiei had helped him, holding her down while kurama gave her the antidote to the poison. She had woken up two days later, feeling like she had been run over by a truck. She had found an exausted kurama and hiei in her room, or the one she had been moved to. She had gotten out of her bed, painfully walking over to them and covering them each up in a blanket. 'musnt let them catch cold.' She smiled, leaving the room quietly. She had wandered around for a while until finally comeing across a balcony. That was where she was now, sitting on the balcony's edge, Looking at the moon. She heard a sound behined her, turning her shoulders to look, she saw it was hiei. "hi." He nodded, walking out to join her at the railing. "your going to catch a cold out here." He said, not looking at her. She swallowed, ignoring the warning in his voice. "um..hiei." he dident even glance at her. "what." She shook herself, knowing that she wounld regrett this. "hiei.I like you!" she blurted it out, waiting for an answer. What she got made her wish that she hadent come out there at all. He looked her in the eyes, " I don't like you." Then he turned and walked away, leaving her to herself.  
  
She walked down the halls in a daze, trying hard to forget what she had just heard. * I don't like you.* she reached her door, turning the door knob and walking in. she was thoroly surprised when she was pulled into the room. "wha-" she dident have time to say another word, shane had ahold of her thort and was forcing something sour into her mouth. She struggled, beating at him with her fists. He held her tighter, untile she swallowed the liqued. a wave of pain covered her body, a burning sensatoin filling her stomach. She fell to her knees grasping her throat in an attempt to force the vile stuff out of her. She wouldent lose contiousness, it being a poison. She would suffer until her human body gave into the demon poison. She would die and be brought back to life as his willing slave. 'this cant be happening to me! It cant!' terror filled her, as a thousand voices filled her thoughts, telling her to give in and that the pain would dissapear. She held on though, not letting herself give in. a pircing scream erupted from her mouth, reaching the others a soon as it ended. 'good, they will be here soon. I just have to hold on!' she wriggled on the floor, bringing forth blood through her nails. Shane stood above her, grinning. " soon anna, soon." she fought back tears, they wouldent do her any good now. She could here footsteps comeing down the hall and stopping at her door. She saw shane smile and then dissapear. She felt arms wrap around her waist, carefully standing her up. The pain was so fierce though that she quickly colapsed again. She leaned heavaly on the person supporting her, he smelled like trees. 'hiei.' she was soon put into a bed, and covered up in heavy blankets. Through the pain she opened her eyes, hiei was standing over her, the worried expression left as she looked at him. " hiei.I cant go to sleep."(gasp) she flexed her entire body to the sever pain. "I cant go to sleep. If I do I'll die and become a demon." she flexed again as wave after wave of mind numming pain washed over her. "don't let me sleep!.please.hiei.." he smiled at her, making her heart flutter. He went and got a cold wash cloth, placeing it on her fore head. As he did so he leaned down, (after making sure that everyone was gone) brushing his lips to hers, then he whispered into her ear, " I like you too." Then he put more cool wash cloth's on her arms and legs.  
  
Me: yet another cliffy! ( im so evil! ( Hiei: one of your ningen friends is here. Me: who is it? ( Ace: hi. Me: ace! Wheres shellie? ( Ace: she couldn't come today. Ballet. ( Me: oh. Well at least you're here! ( Hiei: baka. Me: oh Im sorry hiei, your just mad because you had to kiss anna! ( Hiei: . Me: like I thought! ( until next time! See ya! ( Ace: bye! Hiei: .  
  
Me: hi! Im back! ( Ace: i'll be leaving now... Me: NO! (Grabs arm, ties to chair) you can't leave! ( Hiei: (hides in corner) she's scary when she's like this... Me: ON WITH THE SHOW!!! ( Ace: SIMMER DOWN!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anna's per.  
  
While I had a moment's peace, I would sing to myself. Hiei dropped by often, but only to inform me of the situation. " Lay me down my sweet little lover boy, cradle my body to yours. Hold me tight my lonely soul mate; heal my wounds with yours. Spell my sleep, so you can't watch over me. Mend my heart with tears. Don't leave me here my sweet little love. My heart can't take the pain." I stopped, noticing that hiei had come into the room. He was with kurama, "so has the pain died down yet?" kurama checked my forehead, looking for a fever. "As long as I don't give in to the pain I wont become a demon, right?" sadness touched his eyes, "I'm afraid that the poison will still turn you. It just happens quicker if you give in." I felt like crying, "oh. Well I'll hold on as long as I can, ok?" he nodded, leaving. Hiei took his place by my side. "Are you still ok?" I nodded, hearing those words come from him made me happy. Hiei wasn't the kind to really open up to anyone. He had told me that the only reason he had even told me he liked me was because he had thought I was going to die. He often kept to those words, ignoring me most of the time. He acted as if he didn't care about me around the others, but I know that he does. Smiling, I reached out grasping his hand. "Yeah, I'm fine." My face took on a serious aspect, "hiei, when I am a demon, will you still like me?" he snorted, playfully hitting my head. "Of course, baka!" I smiled, snuggling with his hand.  
  
An hour later found Anna struggling with hiei, she wanted to get up and he wouldn't let her. "I need to go to the bathroom!" she sat up, he pushed her back down. "You can pee in a cup." He left the room, she hoped it wasn't to go get a cup. "I won't pee in a cup you sicko!" she jumped out of bed, stumbling a bit and eventually reached the bathroom. Hiei came back in and saw that she had gotten up, "Anna! Don't make me come in there!" he reached for the bathroom door as she was just coming out. "See I can do it myself!" then she made a dash for the hall door, she hadn't been outside for days. "Anna!" hiei took off after her, using his demon speed to finally reach her. She was quick for a human, but then again she was turning into a demon. She had managed to stay in front of him for most of her run, but she got tired and he caught up. "ANNA!" she squeaked, diving for a door. She got there and dived in, shutting the door on hiei. A familiar voice spoke up behind her. "Anna? What are you doing in my room?" it was Yusuke, she was in his room. "Oops." She locked the door and sat down in a chair. "Its hiei, he wont let me do anything, the pain has died down enough for me to move around." Yusuke looked startled, he was about to speak when the door was cut in to. Hiei walked in with kurama on his heels. With one look at Yusuke, he jumped up grabbing Anna's arms. "Hey!" kurama walked over and blew some seed's into her face, she sneezed and within seconds was soundly asleep. They knew that this would speed up the poisons effect, but they had to keep an eye on her. Once she had fallen asleep the demon poison in her transformed her quickly. Her ears became elf like, her hair grew. Her eyes turned a stunningly bright blue, and she grew about an inch, now she was exactly the same height as hiei. She looked like a demon, in form. In spirit she was the same human she used to be. When she woke up she was terrified, " I changed! I'm not me anymore! Oh hiei, what will I do now?" she cried into his shoulder, not wanting to look at herself ever again. He lifted her chin, gazing into her eyes. "Anna, if I liked you before, I love you now." He kissed her, stopping her sobs with his lips. She pulled back, "oh hiei, I love you too." He hugged him, laying him down on her lap. "I'll always love you." she murmured to him. All night long, she sat there, stroking his hair. Telling him that she loved him. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ me: ahhh! I love this part! Hiei: god damnit! I don't kiss people! Me: ok.( please read the next chapter! ( Hiei: (grumdling) ( Ace: For the love of god! Will someone get kesa!  
  
Me: yeah! Ch. 7! ( Hiei: just read it. Me: hey! let me out! (is locked In a closet) hiei! ( Hiei: I'll be writing this chapter. Kesa: (walks into room) hi, guys!( Ace: HELP KESA!!!! HELP!!! Kesa: hi ace! (hugs) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ anna's per.  
  
Ajusting to my new looks was a bother. My hair was absolutly to long to do anything with, and when I tried to cut it the sissors broke. Hiei told me that shane had tried to destroy a maki capital today. He dident succed but he did manage to kill half the city. "why would he do this!? He has to be the stupidest demon on earth!" hiei rudded my back, trying to compfort me. "power drives people to do crazy things. I once tried to turn the whole human world into a mass of demons." I looked at him, puzzled. "what do you mean? Were you going to use the stuff shane gave me?" he shook his head, "no, I had a sword that could turn a human into a demon." "Oh. I think that's much better than the stuff I got." Hiei laughed, "you amaze me, how can you be so plesant when that demon is planning on using you to destroy the maki?" I smiled, hugging his waist, "because I have you!" someone knoked at my door, we both jumped. Creating some space between us. "come in!" kurama and yusuke walked in, they noticed that hiei was as far away from me as he could get. "so what ya been up to?" yusuke asked with a grin. Hiei gave him a death glare, "ive been watching her to make sure she dosent do anything stupid. Baka." I giggled as kurama gave hiei a mesuring look and tickled the back of my neck. "hey! Stop that!" I smiled and swatted his hand away. "that tickles!" he smiled at me then at hiei, who glared at me. "what!?" hiei left, leaving me with a smileing kurama and a grinning yusuke, "you to are so cute together!" I twitched, reaching for something to throw at him. He took the sign and left, still grinning like a fool. "damn him." Kurama sat at the end of my bed, pulling something out of his jacket. "here, hiei told me that you should have it." I choked as I took it, "you-you know?" he smiled on his way out, "ive know for a long time. You cant keep secrets from me." 'crap! Does hiei know he knows?' I unwraped the package, it was a beutifiul flute. "how did he know I play the flute?" I put it to my lips, playing a haunting tune. i sang a song when i put the flute down. "how can I linger here, when you have lost your wings. Why does my soul catch fire at the mention of your name. We're lost in this burning pool, that I call love. Please don't leave me here. Don't throw me away. Im lost without your love, lost without your touch." I played the flute again, not really paying attention to it. All I could think was, 'hiei.' I stood up, looking at myself in the mirror again. "its time to accept what ive become.im now a demon."  
  
Anna walked down the hall, ajusting her dress. She scanned the walkway in front of her, making sure that on one was there. "hiei, you here?" a hand cerpt out of the shadows, grabing hers. "yes." They walked together, savoring the feeling of their hands wraped together. Neither, was really ready for a serious relation ship, hiei, had never really loved before and annas last boyfriend had gone insane. "hiei?" "hn?" "why do you like me?" she blushed, sneaking a peek at him from the corner of her eye. He stoped, I.you don't hate me..like the others." She looked at him, shocked. "what do you mean? Everyone loves you!" shadows covered his eyes, "no they don't, im only a companion to them." She smiled, hugging him to her, "hiei, they don't hate you. No one does, we all love you. And we don't care that you're a forbidden child. I love you for it." They strolled for an hour or so, happy to be by them selves. They seperated when they got to annas room. "bye hiei. See you tomarrow!" she smiled opening her door, inside her room waited a dark portal. "HIEI!" he grabed her wrist, pulling her out of the room. The portal became a vacume, sucking evrything into it. "ANNA!" hiei roared. The others came running, seeing anna being sucked into her room, and hiei holding onto her for dear life. "whats going on!" they grabed onto hiei and anna, pulling her away from the portal. "ANNA!" hiei shouted, "HOLD ON!" a dark matter exploded from the portal and wrapped itself around Anna's waist. "HIEI!" she screamed as she was ripped from the hands of her friends and pulled into the dark portal. "HIEI!"   
  
Anna woke up in a dark room, different clothes adorned her body. She sat up weakly, looking around. "Where am i.hiei!" she got up out of the bed she was in, rushing over to the only door she could find. She pounded on it, screaming, "HIEI!" she could here footsteps approaching the door. The door opened, She backed away, her worst fears coming true. "Shane.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: aww! That was a good chapter! ( Kesa: (is torturing ace)..Heh heh. Hiei: makes a run for it, gets caught by me) aaaggg! Me: HIEI!!(Hugs) I wuv you! (Tickles) hee hee! ( Hiei: (laughing)..No!.(snort).stop!.(snort).DAMNIT!!..(Snort) Me: see ya later! (Continues tickling hiei)..hee..Hee.. ( 


End file.
